Plasma Dragon's Fury
by H.N.HG.FT.OP.P.PJ.SE.H
Summary: Wendy comes back from a mission with Carla. They stumble upon Isis Lebanon and her exceed Bep, whom are injured. They take the two back to the guild, and discover Isis is a Plasma Dragon Slayer on the run from a dark guild known as Nemesis. Meanwhile, Nemesis is plotting revenge on the mage that killed their mages. *EDITING*
1. The Plasma Dragon Slayer

**Chapter One: The Plasma Dragon Slayer**

**HEEYYYYY! I'm rewriting this story because I now have a different mindset on how it should be instead of how it is right now. What I planned on revealing in later chapters will be revealed sooner, so get I'm ady! I will also be changing things up with it regarding ships and pairings, but we'll get to that later. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter 1 rewrite. Don't forget to R&amp;R, enjoy!**

**-H. . . .**

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V., Magnolia**

Carla and I have just returned from a job. It was helping a librarian in Clover Town put the books away in the local library. The reward was nice, 15,000 jewels. As we were walking back to the guild, I spotted a small bakery. I was a bit hungry, and a pastry sounded pretty good right now. I looked at Carla, who was sitting on my shoulder. "I'm going to that bakery to get a snack, Carla.", I told her, pointing to the bakery. She scowled.

"We're almost at the guild, can't you wait until then?", she asked me. I shook my head no, and I walked towards the bakery, entering it. As soon as I entered, the smell of freshly made bread came to me. I sighed in delight at the scent, it smelled so good. Making my way to the display window near the cashier, I looked at all the pasteries.

"See something you like?", a person asked, and I looked up at the person who spoke. A girl with light brown hair ending at her waist with greenish gray eyes. She wore simple clothes with an apron over it. Her eyes shifted to my guild mark, and she smiled. "Ah, a Fairy Tail mage! I believe I seen ya in a few Sorcerer Weekly magazines. Wendy Marvell, right?", she chirped.

"Yes, that's me!", I mused, a small smile on my face. She chuckled, and leaned onto the counter, looking at me.

"Well, Wendy, what would you like?", she asked, putting on some plastic gloves. I scanned over the pasteries one last time. I spotted a red velvet cupcake, and she seemed to have seen me staring at it, because she took it out from the display and put it in a small box. I was getting ready to pay when she held a hand out, signaling me to stop. "It's on the house.", she said, giving me a grin. I said thanks, and exited the bakery. I sat on a bench, and opened the box, carefully taking out the cupcake. Before I could take the first bite, a scent drifted in. It smelled strongly..of blood. Putting the cupcake back in the box, I sniff the air some more. Looking to my right, I find the source, or should I say sources, of the smell. A girl and her exceed. The girl was tall, had reddish brown eyes, and had long curly brown hair ending near her waist. She wore a black bikini top with multi colored accents and a brown leather vest on top, ripped jeans, and brown combat boots. She also had various injuries on her body, and she gave off an intimidating vibe. Her orchid colored exceed was scratched up and bruised. Seeing the dark green ribbon tied on its tail, I could tell it was a girl. They ended up sitting next to me on the bench. Her eyes widened, and she looked at me. I shrunk a bit under her intense gaze.

"Gradeeney?..", she questioned, looking at me. My eyes widened when she said that name. My foster mother, the Sky Dragon. She held up her hand, and a ball of purplish blue lightning appeared in her hand. But, that wasn't lightning. It was plasma. I came closer to her and sniffed her. Under the strong stench of her blood, I could smell a rainforest and blackberries. There was a dragon that smelled like that.

"Zephoranda..", I replied. She smiled a bit, and nodded. The plasma dispersed from her hand, and she backed away from me a bit. "You're a Plasma Dragon Slayer!", I exclaimed, surprised. She nodded.

"Yes. Since you smell like Gradeeney, I'm assuming you're Wendy Marvell, from Fairy Tail, right?", she asked, to which I replied yes to. "I'm Isis Lebanon, and this is my exceed, Bethania, or Bep for short.", she introduced herself and her exceed. Suddenly she coughed blood, and I looked at her worriedly, and examined her wounds.

"Your wounds are fresh! You need medical attention right now.", I chirped, jumping off the bench. Bep summoned her wings and wrapped her tail around Isis's waist, lifting her into the air. "Come with me to Fairy Tail! I'll treat your wounds.", I said, and started running to the guild, Bep and Carla following after me. We soon made it to the guild where everyone went silent when we entered the guild. Bep gently set Isis on her feet, and she collapsed. Luckily, Erza caught her.

"Wendy, who is this?", she asked me.

"I'll explain later, she needs medical attention right now!", I told Erza. We went into the infirmary, and Erza set Isis on one of the beds. I started getting out all the bandages and disinfectants. Isis was breathing heavily. I rushed over and started using my healing magic on her. Slowly but surely, the wounds started to close up. The biggest one, which was on her stomach, was taking time.

"Wendy, that's enough. Remember, you don't want to over exert yourself.", Carla said. I put my hands down, and Erza handed me the disinfectants and the bandages. As I cleaned that wound, she spoke.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Your wounds would've gotten infected and you could've died from blood loss. I wasn't going to leave to die, even if we just met.", I started. Unraveling the gauze, I started wrapping it around her stomach. "Besides..Gradeeney and Zephoranda were close friends..", I added. I finished wrapping up her stomach, and Erza and I helped her sit up in the bed.

"Thank you, Wendy.", she smiled. Erza sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What is your name?", the redhead asked the brunette.

"My name is Isis Lebanon, and I am a Plasma Dragon Slayer and Art Mage.", she responded. Taking Bep into her arms, she gestured to the exceed with her eyes. "And this is my exceed Bethania, or Bep, for short.", she added, Bep waving at Erza.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. It's nice to meet you, Isis.", she said, offering a hand to shake. Isis took it, and the two shook hands, each with a smile on their face. They then released the shake. "So, Isis, what brings you to Magnolia?", Erza asked the brunette. Isis's eyes changed color, going from reddish brown to black. She had a sad expression on her face, as well as Bep.

"It's a long story..", she merely stated, looking down at her hands. She looked back up, and gave a weak smile. "I actually came to join Fairy Tail. Being an independent mage is hard, and it'd be fun to go on missions with other people or even participate in the Grand Magic Games.", Isis explained. "There is more to it, but that's something I'd rather not talk about right now..", she added, her voice lowering into a whisper at the end. We were silent for a moment. Erza and I looked at each other, and we nodded. Erza placed her hand on Isis's head. The brunette looked up at her with slightly watery eyes which showed shock and confusion. Erza smiled down at her warmly.

"Well, Fairy Tail is always welcome to newcomers.", she said. Her eyes widened. "Would you like to join, Isis?", she added, removing her hand from her head and offering it to her. Isis was stunned, I could tell. Bep flew ontop of her head with a grin, as Isis's face twisted into a determined grin, a fire blazing in her eyes. She grabbed Erza's hand, and stood up from the bed, head held high and standing tall. She looked at Erza with a fiery smile.

"Like hell I'm joining the guild!", Isis mused with excitement, smirking. Erza smirked as well, and they released their hands. They walked to the door of the infirmary, with me following them, and we walked downstairs. Erza stopped and gestured to the, as always, brawling guild with her arm.

"Welcome to the family, Isis. Welcome..to Fairy Tail."


	2. Her Past

**Chapter Two: Her Past**

**GREEETINGS! How are all of you? School has been pretty rough for me, so I apologize for not updating both stories..ANYWAYS! Isis is joining Fairy Tail, yayyy! This chapter is kinda filler, since it is mostly Isis telling Team Natsu her past and why she came to Magnolia in search of them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. DON'T Feel ORGET TO R&amp;R! Love you guys! Also, if you haven't noticed or guess, this story doesn't follow the original story line. Actual events will be mentioned though. **

**-H. . . .**

* * *

**Isis P.O.V. **

Erza led me to the bar, and I could feel the numerous stares of the other members on me. I would give them a small smile, maybe a wave. Surprisingly, they returned the gesture, and it made me grin. She stopped in front of a white haired woman, who was gorgeous in my opinion. Actually, she seemed kind of familiar.. "Mirajane, this girl would like to join the guild.", Erza said, nodding her head to me. Oh, now I know! Mirajane used to be a model for Sorcerer Weekly, no wonder she looked so familiar. Mirajane gave us a warm smile.

"Has she talked to Master yet?", she asked, a curious glint in her azure orbs. As I opened my mouth to speak, another voice piped up.

"Talking isn't necessary.", they said, and the three of us looked to our right to see a short, old man. He had white hair, which was also balding, a thick white mustache, tan skin, and black eyes. He gave me a smile that reached his eyes, putting up a hand. "I don't see why we can't expand our family. What is your name, dear?", he asked. I grabbed his hand, shaking it, then letting go, saying my name as well as introducing Bep. He called over Mirajane, who walked over with a stamp in her hand, bearing the guild's insignia.

"Where would you like it, and what color?", the white haired woman asked in her sweet, honey voice. I thought about it for a moment, until the perfect place came into my mind. I took off my vest, and moved my hair out of the way, exposing my scarred back.

"Dark Red, on my right shoulder blade.", I told her in a solid tone. She smiled and nodded, placing the stamp on my desired spot. My back felt warm while the stamp was placed, and then the warmth faded when she removed it. I placed my vest back on, turned to them, and smiled, which they returned. Makarov spread his arms out.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!", he yelled, and then the guild erupted into cheers. Many people crowded me, asking so many questions that I couldn't keep track of them. I managed to escape the crowd, and I turned back to them.

"As much as I would love to get to know all of you better, I have to find somewhere to live in and get myself situated first.", I said, Bep nodding her head from the side. She also got her guild mark, which was on her back in light blue. The other members nodded, and went back to their usual bickering. I chuckled a bit, and turned around, exiting the guild with Bep. I didn't have an exact destination in mind, so I wasn't exactly sure where to go. I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Isis!", a feminine voice called. I stopped, looking over my shoulder. I saw a busty blonde girl running over to me, and she skidded to a stop once she was near me. She held up her hand, in which I could see her pink guild mark. "I'm Lucy, in case you didn't catch it earlier..", she panted a bit, giving me a smile. I returned the gesture, and shook her hand.

"What can I do for you, Lucy?", I asked, raising my eyebrow. She scratched the back of her head, looking away slightly.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to stay at my place! Since you just got here and all..ehehehe..", she suggested, laughing nervously at the end. My eyes widened, and I found myself looking away, rubbing my arm.

"I-If it isn't a problem for you, then sure..I guess.", I replied in an awkward tone. She grinned, and grabbed my wrist. The blonde began to drag me in the direction of her house.

"Of course it's not a problem! We're nakama now.", Lucy chirped, giddily leading me to her decent sized apartment. She unlocked the door, and we entered. I got this warm feeling when I walked inside. It had a nice, welcoming aura that made me smile. "Well, here it is! It's not much, but I like it.", she told me, going to the kitchen.

"It's perfect. Probably better than my own home would be.", I chuckled, walking to the bookcase in the corner. Putting a hand to my chin, I skimmed through the selection of books she had. I nodded my head in approval, seeing a lot of thick paperbacks that I would possibly borrow later. I walked to the couch, and just as I sat down, I heard a clicking noise. Turning my head to the right, I saw the pink haired dragon slayer, Natsu, and his exceed, Happy, entering through the window. He pushed it open, and jumped in just as Lucy came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea in her hands. She jumped a bit, startled at his presence.

"Wha-NATSU, I TOLD YOU TO USE THE DOOR!", she exclaimed, placing the tray down on the coffee table, and placing her hands on her hips as she glared at Natsu. Before he could say anything, another voice popped up.

"Yeah, flame brain, use the door next time.", a deeper masculine voice teased. Looking to my left, I saw the ice make mage, Gray, leaning against the door frame with a smirk aimed towards Natsu. The pinkette frowned, opening his mouth to yell, when yet again, another voice popped up, a more familiar one this time.

"This isn't fighting I hear, right?", I heard Erza's voice right behind me. An armor clad hand placed itself on the couch, confirming my thoughts. Then, Natsu and Gray suddenly had obviously fake smiles on their faces (anyone could tell it was fake at one glance), their arms around each other's necks.

"N-NO! WE'RE THE BEST OF FRIENDS, RIGHT N-NATSU?", Gray exclaimed, giving Natsu a look that said 'go along with it'.

"A-AYE!", Natsu stuttered, nodding his head rapidly. Erza smiled, and sat down next to me, satisfied with the result.

"Good. You should never fight, especially infront of the guest.", she told them, to which Lucy sweatdropped. But her expression changed to a curious one.

"Say, why are all of you here anyways?", she asked, eyeing the three mages warily. Natsu grinned, getting up and wrapping an arm across my shoulders and around my neck.

"Well, we can't let you have her all to yourself! We want to get to know her too!", he chirped, eyes closed. He opened his eyes, and sniffed me. "Hm..pine forest and blackberry..Zephoranda, the Plasma Dragon, right?", he asked me, to which I nodded my head. He smiled, letting go of me.

"COOL, ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER! Mine was Igneel, the Fire Dragon.", he stated proudly. I chuckled, and he grinned even more. My head throbbed a bit, and I clutched it in pain. Lucy looked at me worriedly, and the others did as well. Bep put a law on my arm. I gave her a reassuring look, and looked back to the others.

"Really guys, I'm fine. It's just one of the wounds..", I told them. Erza's eyes flashed with remembrance, and she looked at me sternly.

"Speaking of wounds, how did you get those wounds, Isis?", the redhead asked me, concern and seriousness mixed together in her brown orbs. The room got silent, and everyone looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. I sighed, knowing this question was going to pop up sooner or later. I bit my lip, not sure if I should tell them just yet. Erza put a hand on my shoulder. "Isis, you can tell us. We're nakama, family. We're here for you.", she said. Lucy smiled and Gray smiled, while Natsu nodded his head with a wide smile. Their reassuring words gave me a sense of comfort, so I gave them a soft smile.

"Then let me start from the beginning then, aye?", I questioned.

**Flashback; many years ago; July 7th X777**

_Zephoranda sent Jevera and I to gather many nuts and berries while she and Eureka hunted for meat. We were walking back to the cave where we resided, chatting happily. I carried a basket full of various types of berries, while Jevera carried a basket full of various nuts she found. She was currently eating some hazelnuts, whereas I hadn't eaten any of the berries I collected. Jevera looked at me, curiousity in her jade green orbs. "Hey, Isis, didn't they seem a bit..off today?", she asked me, popping another hazelnut in her mouth. I thought about it for a bit. At that time, we were both around 4 to 6 years old. I don't really remember anymore. I gave her a small smile._

_"Well, yes, they did. They did say a lot of things have been happening lately, so maybe they're just thinking about it a lot?", I replied, ending it with a unsure tone. But little did I know at that time, that day was the day all the dragons left. Jevera seemed happy with my response, and grinned at me._

_"Yeah, that makes sense! You're so smart big sis!", she chirped, looking forward again. She always used to call me that, just because I was a month and a day older than her. We saw the cave come into view. "C'mon big sis, they're waiting for us!", she exclaimed, starting to run. Laughing, I ran with her the remaining distance to our home. When we got there, I called for them._

_"Zephoranda! Eureka! We brought the nuts and berries!", I yelled, waiting for the sister dragons to come out and greet us. No response came. I looked at Jevera. "Maybe they didn't come back yet.", I told her, and she shrugged. We walked inside the cave, and that's when we saw it. A large wooden container sat in the middle of the cave. Placing out baskets down, we ran over to it, and looked inside. It was filled with meat. Jevera sniffed the meat, and her eyes glazed with worry. _

_"Isis, these animals were just recently killed..and I can barely smell Eureka and Zephoranda..", she told me. My eyes widened. I ran back outside, cupping my hands around my mouth._

_"ZEPHORANDA!..ZEPHORANDA! EUREKA!", I yelled, hoping to see them fly up from the forest and make their way over to the cave. I continued to yell out their names, but they never came. I ran back to Jevera, and she was in tears, as was I. We hugged, and I rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed on my shoulder. Soon, day became night, and Jevera was fast asleep. I was awake, looking at the moonlit sky. As I looked at the moon, a single tear trailed down my cheek. "They left us.."_

**Flashback; '4' years ago; October 2nd X788**

_It's been around 8 to 9 years since Zephoranda and Eureka left Jevera and I. We've been living in a town called Carcanos ever since. As the years passed by, I've noticed some changes in Jevera's behavior. She's been acting more like a male, has cut her hair short, and has began buying masculine clothing. Today, I've decided to confront her about the change. I sat in the middle of our shared house waiting for her to come back from her walk. I hear the door open, and I look away from the entrance. She comes in with a happy expression. "Hey, Isis-", she starts but I cut her off._

_"We need to talk.", I said in a wavering voice. She nodded, and sat down across from me. "Jevera, what happened to you?", I asked, looking at her sternly. She looked at me confused._

_"What do you mean what happened to me?", she replied, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she basically changed everything about herself. I gulped, looking down. "Well?", she prodded, a bit of annoyance in her voice. My eyes widened slightly. She has never been annoyed at me before.._

_"Well, you've changed, is what I mean. Is something wrong? You know you can always-", I started, until she slammed her hands on the armrests of the chair. I was shocked. She was never like this!_

_"So it's a problem for you, huh?", she asked me, her jade orbs dulling. What?! NO! What is she jumping to conclusions for. I shook my head, my eyes beginning to water up as I got out of my chair. I walked towards her._

_"No, it's not a problem, it's just that-", she got up, and started walking to the entrance of our house. In fear, I called out her name. "Jevera.", I said, walking faster as she sped up her speed, exiting the house. A few tears slipped out from my scarlet orbs. "Jevera?!", I called again, and she stopped walking, causing me to stop as well. She turned around and looked at me, and all I saw in her jade eyes was malice._

_"Shut up! Just shut up! I know you don't like the way I am, okay?! Jeez, how was I even with you in the first place? You obviously don't accept me for who I want to be, so go fuck off you nasty skank.", she screamed. I was stunned. I've always loved like a younger sibling, and now she hates me for false words. "No wonder I was your only friend, you're just a disgusting, selfish bitch.", she spat, and ran away. I was just dazed. I dropped to my knees, and looked down, my bangs covering my eyes. Waterfalls of tears ran down my face._

_"I didn't even say that I didn't accept you. Of course I do, you're my family.."_

**Flashback; recently **

_Ever since I've traveled alone, my generousity and kindness had been buried underneath a thick layer of brashness and sarcasm. It was the only way I'd be able to survive. I found an exceed egg, and it hatched. I now have a female exceed named Bethania. From that point on, I've developed major trust issues, so it's hard for me to trust someone easily. In the past several months, I've been in a self battle with a dark guild called Nemesis. I've defeated some of their mages while they were trying to terrorize different towns, but I made sure I brought them to justice. I am currently in Clover Town, and I was minding my own business when suddenly, vines hurled towards me. I blocked them with a Plasma Shield, and I looked to see who attacked me. Any civilian that were outside before we're all gone now. The attacker was a woman with dark violet hair, and light brown eyes. She wore a green bustier with black accents, and a matching miniskirt, black and white striped tights, and brown boots. Even though a dark brown crescent moon was on her forehead, I didn't confuse it with the obvious guild mark of Nemesis on her left breast in dark green. I narrowed my eyes at her. She spoke. "So, your the one that's been capturing our mages, huh?"_

_"What's it to ya'? I was just protecting those towns from your evil clutches. Those members deserve to be locked up.", I scowled, getting up from the café table I was sitting in. The air was tense between us as we readied ourselves to fight. Our magic swirled around us, making our hair and clothes move slightly. I looked at Bethania, and told her to take cover somewhere. I turned back to the woman. She gave me a wicked smile._

_"Let's see how you can handle a Nemesis S-Class Mage, hmm?", she questioned, and soon we emersed __into battle._

**_*timeskip since author is bad at fight scenes*_**

_I fell back to the ground, bloodied and battered. She stood over me, pretty best up herself. She made a sword out of plants, and held it above me. "Bye bye, Lebanon.~", she cooed, and just as the sword descended, a hand caught her wrist. Both of our eyes widened, and we looked to who caught her wrist. "N-Nico!", she exclaimed, looking at the male. He had maroon hair that was kept in a low ponytail, and piercing dark gray eyes. He wore a cloak that covered his clothes, but I could tell he wore a black jacket, due to his hand, and black boots, since I could at least see his feet. The Nemesis guild insignia was on the back of the cloak in white._

_"Aria, we've been given orders not to kill her. Do you really want to disobey O'Lynx?", he questioned her, grabbing the plant sword with his other hand and tossing it aside. "Nightshade, you know at the moment that he isn't very pleased with you. Use this as a way to redeem yourself.", he added, letting go of her wrist. She was silent for a while, and then nodded. _

_"Fine.", she muttered. Looking towards me, she sent a kick to my stomach, which I winced, but held my pain in that way she couldn't get the satisfaction she wanted. "This won't be the last time we meet. Fear the mages Aria Nightshade and Nico Dallahawk. Fear Nemesis!", she exclaimed, and Nico led her away from me. I slowly got up from the floor, and I saw Bethania fly out from where she was hiding. I guess Aria and I's excess damage caused her to get slightly wounded. She looked at me worriedly. _

_"Isis, we need to get you medical attention!" she exclaimed. I shook my head. _

_"I can clean and dress my wounds myself, Bep. Let's just get to the next town first, okay?", I told her. Still concerned, she nodded at my request. She wrapped her orchid tail around my waist, and lifted me up in the air as she flew to the next town.._

**Flashback End**

The room was silent after I told them everything. I looked down to my lap, petting Bep's head as I waited for them to say something. Anything. Erza furrowed her brows. "So you've been in a battle with dark guild Nemesis..and you know two of their members names, Aria Nightshade and Nico Dallahawk, who are S-Class mages in the guild..", she murmured, rubbing a hand on her chin. Natsu looked at me curiously.

"You mentioned someone named Jevera a lot..who is Jevera?", he asked, tilting his head a bit. I froze at the name. Lucy frowned at Natsu.

"Natsu, that's obviously a-"

"It's alright Lucy, I can tell him who they were.", I assured her, and she nodded, a normal look on her face instead of a frown. "Jevera Arclande was like my sister when I was growing up. She's the Earth Dragon Slayer, adoptive daughter of Eureka, the Earth Dragon. I haven't seen her in such a long time. I bet she's a completely different person now..", I explained, thinking about her as I talked. It really has been so long. I wonder if she's in a guild. Gray cleared his throat.

"Well, we're here for you if you need anything, Isis.", he smiled, the others nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, and we'll make sure that you're okay!", Natsu exclaimed, Happy chiming in an 'aye' with his statement. I smiled, my eyes watering. Standing up, I gathered them all in a group hug. I felt like I was being squished, but it's worth it. Being surrounded by such amazing people..it gives me comfort.

"Thank you..thank you so much.."


End file.
